


Beware Sly Pickpockets

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Claiming, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Pickpocket Castiel, Police Officer Dean, Possessive Castiel, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, Teen Castiel, Thief Castiel, Top Castiel, dubcon, very dubcon actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Winchester gets a call about a pickpocket but a routine call goes completely wrong with the pickpocket turns out to be an Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Sly Pickpockets

Dean glanced around before his eyes finally landed on the pickpocket he’d been called about. The thief in question looked to be about seventeen, with bright blue eyes and a knowing smirk tugging at his lips. Everything about him screamed Alpha and Dean rolled his eyes. It figured. The guy didn’t look like he needed to steal and Dean idly wondered if it wasn’t just something the young Alpha did to pass the time. He’d noticed the blue eyed teen around the area on several occasions but this was the first time he’d received a call about him.

He caught those blue eyes and waved him over. The closer the Alpha got the thicker his scent was and Dean mentally shook himself. It was hard enough being an Omega cop and he wasn’t going to get wet because of the warm spiced scent of an Alpha younger than himself.

The Alpha strolled up to him, cocky and sure, as Dean arched a brow at him and shifted his stance. “We’ve received some complaints in the area about a pickpocket.”

“Oh?” the voice was deeper and had an amused quality to it as Dean narrowed his eyes slightly. “That  _sounds_ like a problem. People need to be more careful, _Officer_.” he smirked lightly and Dean held back the low growl at the challenge.

Of course the little punk was going to give him shit.

"Yeah. I bet if I checked your pockets I’d find some of the missing wallets.” Dean stepped right into the Alpha’s space and watched how blue eyes seemed to darken. “Probably some other things you’ve stolen.”

“An Omega officer?” it was lower and Dean didn’t hold back the snarl this time. That was a dig at his orientation if he’d ever heard one. “Interesting.” the Omega could hear how the guy purred the word and bristled. “My name is Castiel. You’ll need to know that.”

“Well, Castiel, I’ve had reports of you stealing from people in the area. I’m going to give you a warning this time. Knock it off, understand? Return their stuff or you’re getting booked.”

But instead of answering the Alpha stepped close and allowed his scent to wash over Dean in a heady wave of pheromones.

Dean was more than sure he could smell the sweet scent of slick as Dean took in his scent and arousal. Another step brought him right into  _Dean’s_  space and had him pressed against the car.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dean tripped over the words and tried to ignore the enticing scent filling his senses. The display of obvious dominance from an Alpha threatening to overwhelm him and twist his instincts. If he wasn’t a week away from his Heat it wouldn’t be as big of a problem.

Fingers gripped at Dean’s side and before the Officer was aware he was spun around, shoved against his car and his arms were being jerked behind his back. The click of cuffs locking into place had a vicious snarl escaping and a hand locking down over the back of his neck.

“Just the sweetest smelling _Omega_.” Castiel nuzzled at the back of Dean’s neck and held onto the bound wrists when another snarl escaped.

“Uncuff me right fucking now you little _punk_.”

“No.” it was laughed and Dean felt a hand reaching around to jerk the back door of his patrol car open. He was spun around and lips went to his neck, a smile evidence against his skin that the Alpha was thoroughly enjoying himself, as the other hand stroked down his sides. “Such bright green eyes and a pretty face.” he moved up and mouthed at Dean’s jaw as he rolled his hips forward against Dean’s. The moan it earned had a pleased laugh escaping the young Alpha, “And you smell so sweet.”

A whimper escaped and Dean felt slick starting to leak out at the thick scent of the Alpha in front of him, the sure hold he had on him and the press of their bodies together. Everything was mixing together to turn him into a whining mess and he struggled to regain his mind.

Dean could feel a tongue licking over his racing pulse and without thought pressed into the warm body in front of him. “So responsive.” it was mumbled against him and Dean whined when he tried to move his hands around to grab onto something. “Bet you’re even more responsive with a cock in you like all good Omegas need.”

It was the only warning before the warmth was gone and Dean felt his pants being jerked down around his legs, hobbling him, before he was pushed inside his own patrol car. He wasn’t sure when the Alpha had removed his belt and unzipped his pants.

The seat shifted and Dean felt fingers pushing themselves into his hole. They fucked at a steady rhythm as he whined and pressed his face into the seat with humiliation lighting up inside of him at being in such a position.

“If you could see yourself.” it was rough and the teasing, stretching, ended and something larger was pressing against his hole.

Despite their age difference the fact of the matter was that an Alpha _always_ had a far larger cock than their Omega counterparts.

The cock started to sink inside him and Dean’s mouth dropped open at the feeling of what exactly that pickpock had been hiding in his jeans. Inch by inch it pushed inside and he clenched down with a whine as the Alpha bottomed out inside him.

The first few thrusts were easy and bumped his prostate earning needy sounds. “That’s right. Such a good little bitch.” Castiel growled as his fingers dug in and he started to snap his hips forward at a quick, rough pace that had Dean moaning brokenly for more.

“Please.” it punched out of him and Castiel smirked against his neck as he shifted himself to get a better position in the backseat. It wasn’t ideal and he couldn’t thrust as hard as he wanted but it worked for the moment.

“Please what?” Castiel’s eyes practically burned him as they stared at him and the car filled with arousal had Dean’s hands twisting where they were cuffed at his lower back. “Come on, Omega.”

“Harder. Please harder.” Dean felt his cheeks burning but it felt so good and the younger Alpha’s scent was driving his instincts wild. They were calling for him to submit and let the Alpha take and take and take until there was nothing left for him to give.

After being manhandled, roughly taken down and fucked it was near impossible to ignore how his body wanted nothing more than to go pliant as he was used.

Castiel snarled and thrust forward quicker as his knot started to swell, catching on Dean’s rim a few strokes, until it locked them together.

Dean was lost to pleasure that he didn’t know the thought process happening in the Alpha locked inside of him. With wet tight heat surrounding him and the feeling of Dean’s release rushing through his body the Alpha made a split second decision. He surged forward, pressing Dean’s cuffed hands into his back, to bite down on the back of the Omega’s neck on the bonding gland.

A claiming bite.

Dean froze at the feeling and his body shuddered as it came again at the warm pleasure that the bite sent bounding through his body. The moans from earlier were silenced as he panted and felt the warmth of an Alpha’s release filling his ass up.

The bond snapped into place as he came down from the high of two orgasms in a row.

“Son of a bitch.” it punched out and his wrecked tone had a chuckle escaping the thief who’d knotted him in his own car. “You just fucking  _claimed_  me!”

Warm lips pressed against the mark and Dean felt hands stroking him as Castiel ground against his ass to send another spark of pleasure through him when his knot brushed at Dean’s prostate. “Mine.” it was possessive and Dean’s hands twisted.

He’d had no intention of getting claimed. None.

Another load filled his ass and Dean tried to shift away only to moan at the feeling of the large knot pulling at his abused rim. “How old are you even?” it was rough and Dean felt Castiel shifting back to turn them in the seat. It caused the knot to tug and more whimpers escaped as Dean worked to move with Castiel.

"Seventeen.” the tone was still amused and it had Dean gritting his teeth. The only saving grace was that Castiel wasn’t a minor according to their state but the age difference still had him wanting to growl. He was twenty eight and his mate was younger than him by over a decade. “Don’t worry. I’m more than capable of being a good Alpha for such a pretty Omega mate. I’ll fuck that ass of yours full and breed you up properly.”

“Cocky son of a bitch.” the insult had Castiel’s hand clamping down over the back of Dean’s neck and Dean went pliant in the hold with a whimper.

A low growl escaped and Dean moved to bare his neck, all the while cursing his Omega instincts, as he waited. “I’ve been watching you for awhile.” Castiel spoke softly, “This wasn’t chance and I have every intention of taking care of you. Giving you a stable home, protecting and breeding you properly.”

“Not an Omega bitch.”

“No you’re not.” it was an agreement that had Dean’s annoyance lessening but only marginally. “We’ll sort this later. I _will_ expect my Omega to obey me as the law dictates an Omega is required to do with their Alpha mate.” he moved his hand so he could mouth at Dean’s neck and stroke the spent cock of his new mate. “If you’re good I’ll take these off,” he touched the cuffs, “Eventually.”


End file.
